


It Had To Be Fate

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9621149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Inspired by the song Lingering by Sheppard.Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry ;)





	

For months now, Spencer had been dreaming of the same woman. He didn’t know her though. All he knew was that right before he woke up, he would see a clear picture of her face. Heart-shaped, with shining eyes and a radiant smile that was always hidden under rosy pink lips. He never saw the rest of her, only her face. Why would he keep dreaming of a woman he’d never met? 

If he were the type to believe in dream theory, he’d look deeper into it, but Freud’s theories on dreams, and most everything else he studied, have since been largely discredited. But still, he really wondered why her face kept appearing in his mind.

———-

Why would she be seeing the same man out and about randomly only for him to disappear? It was almost as if he was never there. If Y/N didn’t know any better, she would think she was losing her mind, but she wasn’t - her job, her relationships, everything else in her life was going perfectly well and her thoughts were clear and organized. 

As she walked around the town near her apartment, in the local stores and coffee shops, she’d see the same tall man, about 6′2″ with the most beautiful messy brown hair she’d ever seen. He had heart-shaped lips and his tongue tended to pop out from in between them to bathe his lower lip. 

When she’d be walking around, the man would pop in and out of vision. It was like she was supposed to seek out this man. She was single; had been for way too long, and she was always putting herself out there, waiting for the right man to come along. Maybe the universe was trying to tell her something?

———-

Who didn’t have a place to go on a Saturday night? Spencer - that’s who. Sure, his job was tough, constantly being drawn all over the country, but he was so tired of being alone. He had an enormous king-size bed that he’d bought on an impulse. It was amazingly comfortable, but he was one person and whenever he woke up in the middle of the night and looked over, he wanted to reach out for someone that wasn’t there. He couldn’t wait for the day when he looked over and saw his loved one there.

Until then, he needed to go out - somewhere. Being holed up in his apartment tonight was depressing him, so he picked up his navy blue peacoat and purple scarf and tied around his next before leaving the apartment.

Maybe one of these days, when he put himself out there, he’d find that mystery woman that so alluded him. For now though, he’d just pick a random book or two of his shelf, go down to the coffee shop and sit down at the table with a cup of coffee.

———-

Was there something wrong with a woman who’d only been in two serious relationships that both ended with her boyfriend cheating on her? It had been a month since the last scumbag decided to show his true colors. Since then, she’d decided she was never going to go out with a guy she met in a bar again. Both of her exes had approached her in a bar, and they both ended in her own heartbreak, so in her mind, the type of guy you met in a bar wasn’t the long-term kind of guy. 

While her friend told her she should just jump into bed with someone new (her claim was that the best way to get over someone was to get under someone else), that wasn’t her style. But tonight was an exceedingly lonely night. After her break up with her latest ex, she’d moved her minuscule amount of furniture into a small apartment and had lived there for a month in solitude, only going to work and to visit her parents 30 minutes away. 

Maybe she needed to get out of the apartment tonight? Go and meet people. What was a good place to meet people? It was fairly late on a Saturday night, and the only place that was close to her apartment was the coffee shop she liked. The clientele would probably consist of no one but her, because who would go to a coffee shop on a Saturday night, but whatever, she needed to get out and she could do with a cup of coffee.

———-

When Spencer walked into the coffee shop, there were only two other people there - an older couple, married, and by the looks of it they’d been married for a very long time. Was coming here a mistake? The couple across the shop looked so in love, and he’d never had that before. After placing his order, he took a seat in the corner of the store and opened his book. He’d read it many times before, but tonight he wanted the feeling of familiarity - a cup of coffee and a book he knew by heart were about as familiar as he could get. 

———-

See? Of course there was no one here on a Saturday night? Y/N almost contemplated just going home, but she needed to get out, so she joined the lone man and the elderly couple by walking into the coffee shop. She placed her order and waited at the counter, figuring she’d pick out a book from her bag when she sat down. 

A minute later, she heard her name, picked up her coffee and turned around to search for a table. That’s when she saw him. It was the man - the man she kept seeing as she walked around town. Right there in front of her was the beautiful man in a navy blue peacoat with fluffy golden brown - his face nose deep in a book. When he looked up, she knew it was him.

———-

It was her. The woman he kept seeing in his dreams. And she was looking right at him - like she’d seen him before. She was more beautiful than his dreams, her hair and eyes complementing the red coat she wore. 

He’d never had this kind of moment before. The kind that made him question his belief system. But this was doing that in the best kind of way. He’d never believed in fate before, but what else could possibly explain the fact that his literal “dream” woman had popped up right in front of him.

Spencer was about to get up, when the woman walked over to his table. “Hi,” she said, extending her hand, “My name is Y/N and I know this is probably going to sound weird, but I feel like I know you - like I’ve seen you somewhere before.”

“I’m Spencer,” he smiled, taking her hand. “Do you want to sit down with me?” As they sat down at the table and started to talk, both glanced over at the elderly couple across the way. Smiles mirrored smiles. It had to be fate.


End file.
